earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Viridia
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Viridia *In-Game: Viridia *Nickname: Stinker *Titles: Tiger Initiate, Trickster *Race: Troll *Sex: Female *Age: Approximately 23ish. Unknown since birthdate is not on record at the Orphanage. *Hair: Bright forest green *Skin: Viridian blue-green *Eyes: Seafoam green *Height: Almost 5' 10" *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *Guild: Gray Tiger Tong =Appearance= Viridia's most noticable feature is her skin. It seems to grow foliage at times, making it easy for her to blend in with any green terrain. After air exposure for any length of time, the sprouts dry up and fall off, similar to shedding. Her hair is baby fine, silky green, brighter than the rest of her. It contains highlights like rays of golden sun shining through it diagonally. She moves an awful lot like a frog or long legged spider. =Personality= Viridia has been described as shy, fierce, bratty and fun all at the same time. She's childlike in so many ways, always bored with normalcy. She loves to trick people, and always has some scheme in mind to mess with whoever she happens to be with. Having grown up mostly in the wild after running from the orphanage, her manners are sparse and her language skills very weak. She rarely says more than a few words at a time and often gets frustrated when she cannot communicate well. Her eyes will fluctuate between betraying her innermost thoughts and becoming completely unreadable. While inner turmoil is ever present, she uses her playfulness to balance it or minimize it. Dancing around the room semi-transparent while everyone else is doing something serious is not at all uncommon. =History= Viridia was born somewhere unknown to her. She was not entirely normal, given a strange leafy skin disorder which made her blend into the background of anything naturally green. It was not a constant condition, but one that came and went, and she has yet to learn to control it at will effectively. Her parents were apparently so repulsed that they placed her with an orphanage as an infant. There she was raised only so far as the beginning years of her education. The other kids at the orphanage, having issues of their own and being cruel as only the immature can be, constantly chided her for her ailment, calling her a "freak" in no kind terms. It's likely Viridia's penchant for poking at people did little to endear her to the other wards, and they, being slightly afraid of her, simply could not find a way to understand. Years of this kind of abuse gave Viridia a hardened, if leafy, skin. She withdrew into herself for protection and often lived in a world of her own mind alone. Viridia was always in trouble, constantly fighting and picking fights. The adults there were spread so thin, they did not really notice the shadowy troll who snuck about without fear. When Viridia was blamed for a multitude of things she both did and did not do, and discipline was the norm, she realized something had to change. It became evident she could not stay at the orphanage, so as soon as she was confident and capable enough (about age 10), she ran away. To survive, she learned the fine art of pickpocketing and stealing. It started with food and shelter, then graduated into coin and shiny weapons. She sought out warm tropical climates and learned to live with animals as companions more so than people. Many seasons of this solitude led her to a backstreet life of crime, which soon became boring and lonely. Her need to connect with others like her culminated in one terrifying incident where a trolless name Korttie actually plucked Viridia out of her hiding place by the ear. But rather than disciplining her, Korttie remarked upon her skills as something of value. No one had ever treated her with respect before. While raw in her talents, Viridia was a survivor and a lover of nature and inner music. Korttie simply showed her a path where acceptance and respect could be found, along with a small wage. This is how Viridia came to meet Za'Baal and become part of the Grey Tiger Tong. Category:Troll Category:Horde Category:Rogue Category: Gray_Tiger_Tong Category: Grey_Tiger_Tong Category:Members of the Tong